There are many ladder lift systems and methods of use. These generally help an operator to reach at a certain height above the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 7,624,844 Alexander discloses a ladder lift system and method of use that includes a specially designed clamp element which is connected between an extension ladder and a pivotable lift rail. The system includes lower ladder support. The system is especially adapted for use in combination with the bed of a transport or pick-up truck. The system and method of use allows a single workman to safely and easily utilize an extension ladder for a wide variety of work and service tasks. However, none of the prior art addresses the problems related to the maintenance of the vertical structures, such as silos, wherein such work is complicated by the fact that the access doors from below are quite small, in some cases on the order of 36 inches in diameter. Metal vertical structures or silos are used for various purposes including the storage of asphalt and other products. On occasion, repairs, including welding repairs, need to be done on the inside of these structures. As such, maintenance personnel must carry ladders and other equipment through the access port, after which it must be set up for use at different height levels, which is a very time-consuming process.